A Broken Feather
by LightOfTheUniverse
Summary: A new girl enters the ranks of Youkai Academy, with an unknown power. Is she human? Will she be caught? Read and find out! T for later chappies. Tsukne/Moka. Koumori/OC. Hope you enjoy my special readers! XD


_**A Broken Feather**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Nicole: Howdy di doo!**_

_**Ava: Lolz XD! Hey.**_

_**Rachel: -randomly studying-**_

_**Yami: Yo. **_

_**Nicole: So... I've been dragged against my will into the fanclub of the new anime series, Rosario + Vampire. It's a great show so, like all great shows I see, I decided to write a story on it. YAYNESS!**_

_**Rachel, Yami and Ava: -sweatdrop- Riight...**_

_**Nicole: -glares- YOU THREE HAVE NO LIFE!**_

_**Yami: -cough- We're not the ones typing stories all day long –cough-**_

_**Nicole: Are you okay, Yami? You have quite a cough there.**_

_**Rachel and Ava: -stares disbelievingly at Nicole-**_

_**Nicole: -looks back at them- ...What?**_

_**Yami, Rachel and Ava: ...Nothing...**_

_**Nicole: Anywozitz, This story is based in the second season and Koumori-chan is in his human form and is still at school. I do not own any part of Rosario + Vampire. I only own the plot to this story and Yami. I don't own any of the songs used either.**_

_**Ava: -points and jeers at Nicole- YOU OWN NOTHING! Hahaha!**_

_**Nicole: -sobs- I know! –sits in corner and cries-**_

_**Rachel: Readie Readie time! YAY X3**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

Tsukune sighs as he walks down the path towards the school. Yet another day at Youkai Academy, a school for students that are more than human. Tsukune turns as he hears a familiar voice calling his name.

"Tsukune!" Moka calls, waving her arm to catch his attention with a beautiful smile on her face. Tsukune smiles back at the pink haired, green eyed beauty before him.

"Moka-san." Tsukune replies as Moka catches up to him.

"Tsukune."

"Moka-san."

Tsukune."

"Moka-san."

"Such a fragrant scent." Moka suddenly states, leaning towards Tsukune.

"Kapu-" Moka begins, about to bite Tsukune on the neck, when they hear a bicycle racing down the path, coming closer at an alarming rate. Moka and Tsukune look towards the sound just in time to see a beautiful, black haired girl using the suspension on her mountain bike to jump over the couple.

She lands with a small thud and skids to a stop. She takes off her motorbike helmet and turns her head to glare at Tsukune and Moka. Tsukune has a nosebleed and Moka just stares.

This girl is beautiful. She has waist length, midnight black hair and black lipstick on her full lips. She is evenly proportioned and her eyes are a chilling blood red. She has redone her uniform to her own liking, which means she has dyed her button up shirt black and has fishnet leggings and gloves. She also has knee length boots on her feet and a cape attached around her neck with a necklace that has a jewelled dagger with black wings wrapped around it.

"Can you two not do, whatever you were doing, in the middle of the footpath? Some of us are trying not to be late on their first day." The girl asks coldly.

"It's your first day here? Where did you come from?" Moka questions politely.

"I come from Tokyo, why?" The girl answers.

"You're a human?" Tsukune whispers, jumping up.

"I don't think you have a reason to know if I am or not." The girl replies. Tsukune and Moka sweatdrop, chibi style, and then proceed to explain to the girl about the school.

"This is Youkai Academy, a school for monsters in training. Humans can't enter this school on threat of death. My name's Moka. There's only one human here and that's Tsukune." Moka explains, whispering the last part.

Suddenly a breeze runs over the girl and onto Moka. Moka sniffs once and then shudders.

"You smell just like Tsukune." Moka sighs.

The girl looks from Tsukune to Moka and back again. "Right. I'm gonna, you know, be going now." The girl states disbelievingly, putting her helmet back on and jumping onto her bike, making the school's tiny skirt blow up and racing down the path and through the school gates.

_**In class...**_

"What's going to happen today, Nekonome-sensei?" Kou asks, leaning back in his chair slightly.

"Well, we are going to learn things! And we have a new student coming in." Nekonome states, mumbling the last part.

Chatter starts to break out through the students. "A new student?" "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" "I don't know but I hope it's a guy."

All talking stops as the classroom door slides open. Everyone starts talking about being able to hear music as the girl walks through the door.

_**(Valentine's Day by Linkin Park)**_

_**My insides all turn to ash,**_

_**So slow.**_

_**And blew away as I collapsed,**_

_**So cold.**_

The girl that Moka and Tsukune met this morning walks through the door with her bike helmet under her arm. She starts walking up to a startled Nekonome-sensei.

_**A black wind took them away,**_

_**From sight.**_

_**And now the darkness over day,**_

_**That night.**_

_**And the clouds above move closer,**_

_**Looking so dissatisfied.**_

_**But the heartless wind kept blowing,**_

_**Blowing.**_

Whispering starts between classmates again.

_**I used to be my own protection,**_

_**But not now.**_

_**Cause my path has lost direction,**_

_**Somehow.**_

_**A black wind took you away,**_

_**From sight.**_

_**And now the darkness over day,**_

_**That night.**_

"Class, this is our new student, Miss Mitsukai Yami."

_**And the clouds above move closer,**_

_**Looking so dissatisfied.**_

_**And the ground below grew colder,**_

_**As they put you down inside.**_

_**But the heartless wind kept blowing,**_

_**Blowing.**_

"Hello, Yami." The class choruses.

_**So now you've gone,**_

_**And I was wrong.**_

_**I never knew what it was like,**_

_**To be alone.**_

"Hello." Yami greets, looking utterly bored.

"There's a seat over there for you Yami-san, in front of Koumori-kun." Nekonome points.

"Thank you, Nekonome-sensei."

_**On a Valentine's Day!**_

_**On a Valentine's Day!**_

_**On a Valentine's Day!**_

_**On a Valentine's Day!**_

_**(On a Valentine's Day!)**_

_**I used to be my own protection,**_

_**(On a Valentine's Day!)**_

_**But not now.**_

_**(On a Valentine's Day!)**_

'_**Cause my mind has lost direction,**_

_**(On a Valentine's Day!)**_

_**Somehow.**_

_**I used to be my own protection,**_

_**(On a Valentine's Day!)**_

_**But not now.**_

_**(On a Valentine's Day!)**_

'_**Cause my mind has lost direction,**_

_**(On a Valentine's Day!)**_

_**Somehow.**_

Yami slides into her seat in front of the black haired, brown eyed boy Nekonome-sensei referred to as 'Koumori.'

"Hey. My name is Nazo Koumori, what's yours? Je t'aime." Kou asks, putting his hypnotic phrase on the end.

"Are you deaf?" Yami retorts.

Kou looks at her for a second, confused. "No."

"Nekonome-sensei already said my name and I'll be damned if I'm going to repeat it." Yami replies, turning back to the front. "And what's with that French ending? And did your teeth sparkle?" Yami continues.

Kou looks down. "...Maybe..."

Yami scoffs and starts to take notes while Kou stares at her back, wondering why his hypnosis failed.

_**After class...**_

Yami gathers her books quickly and is standing by the time the bell goes. The class bows and then everyone is dismissed.

"Yami!" Tsukune calls over all the talking.

She turns to face him and waits for him and his group to catch up.

"Would you like to eat with us today?" Moka asks. Yami looks at the other members of the group. There's a bright blue haired, purple eyed girl who is arguing with a petit brown haired, pink eyed girl, a violet haired girl with matching eyes who is sucking a lollipop, Moka and Tsukune. Yami shrugs.

"M'kay."

As the group makes its way to the cafeteria, Moka introduces Yami to everyone else. "This is Yukari," Moka points to the petit girl, "This is Mizore," She gestures to the violet haired girl, "And this Kurumu." Moka finishes looking at the blue haired girl.

Yami nods.

"Which dorm room are you staying in, Yami?" Yukari asks.

"Room 666. Ironic, huh." Yami chuckles. Kurumu raises her eyebrow at Yami and Yami just shrugs again. As the group passes an open window, Yami suddenly stops. She races over to the window and reaches out to grab something. She catches it and drags it up and in.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Yami hisses at Gin.

Gin holds up the camera. "Looking for good stories?" He asks, smiling sheepishly. She sneers at him and lets him go.

"Go look for stories where they are, not in my shirt." Yami spits. She keeps walking and hears a photo snap. She freezes and turns slowly to face Gin with a murderous expression on her face.

"Did you just...?" Yami asks, leaving the question hanging.

"No." Gin answers, hiding the photo of Yami's underwear behind his back.

Yami walks quickly over to Gin and punches seemingly random spots on his body. Then she hits him in the chest with the heel of her palm. He falls over, stiff as a board. Tsukune and his group just stare wordlessly as Yami reaches behind Gin and snatches the photo from his grasp. She then stands in front of him, lashes the photo at him once and then rips it up into pieces that are too numerous to count.

Gin seems to sob with his eyes at the loss. Yami kicks him once in the stomach, for good measure.

"Disgusting pervert." Yami spits. She whirls around and walks back towards the still shocked Moka and co.

Kurumu silently holds her hand up for a high-five and Yami looks at it questioningly. Yukari mimes smacking hands with someone else and Yami copies her.

"That... was cool." Mizore states, glancing once more at the paralyzed Gin before the group walks through the cafeteria doors.

"How'd you do it?" Tsukune questions, taking his lunch pack out of his bag.

"My mum was a chiropractor and my dad taught karate." Yami answers shortly.

"Was?" Moka asks. A long pause follows Moka's statement.

"My dad died 1 month before I was born and my mum died on my 6th birthday." Yami states, picking at her sushi. Another pause followed Yami's answer, the silence filled only by the sound of chewing.

"I went to a human orphanage where I was isolated and picked on because I was different. I had my dad's old pressure point charts and I studied them so much I imprinted them in my mind. I took karate lessons every Tuesday and Thursday nights since I was 12. I was their star pupil so I was raised quickly through the ranks. I became a black belt when I turned 16. I then started combining my knowledge of karate and the body's pressure points. I've mastered that technique now." Yami confesses.

"Maybe you could teach us sometime..." Kurumu suggests. Yami shrugs and picks up her rubbish and throws it in the bin.

"I'm going for a walk. See you all in class I spose." Yami sighs, walking away from the group.

(Yami's POV)

Sigh. I really need some fresh air, before I start to hyperventilate. A school for_ MONSTERS_? What is this world coming to? I eventually find my way to the top of a building and sit down. I need to find my way out of here before I'm destroyed.

"Mmm. What's that delightful smell?" someone moans to Yami's left. Her head whips around to find Kou walking towards her.

"What the hell do you want, Frenchy?" I sneer.

"I was just wondering why I smell human up here. Oh well." Kou replies, shrugging indifferently. Kou decides to try his hypnosis again. "Je t'aime."

"Again with the French." I state, standing up. "Get over yourself already. 'I Love You' in French. Psh."

"You know French?" Kou asks, walking closer to me.

I look from left to right shiftily. "Yeah, a little, got to go, bye bye, see ya." I exclaim racing away fro him as fast as possible. Kou just looks questioningly in my direction once before turning and walking away.

I don't know what kind of monsters are here but of _one_ thing I'm sure...

I'm going to die here.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nikki: I hoped you enjoyed! :3**_

_**Yami: Gee, Nikki. You sure made me look good. -rolls eyes-**_

_**Nikki: Hey, Shut Up! At least you're in it.**_

_**Kou: Je t'aime! -teeth sparkle-**_

_**Everyone: ... -stares blankly at him-**_

_**Kou: Hmph. -turns away- You people wouldn't know real talent even if it came around and bit you all on the butt!**_

_**Nikki: -glares-**_

_**Ava: R + R plze!!! =D**_

_**Everyone: -chases Kou with various weaponry-**_


End file.
